No escape
by chichipitter
Summary: The black Dragons want revenge on Kim for leaving their dojo, and when they try to hurt her the one and only Jack brewer steps in to save the day. Kim is safe for now and jack won't ler her out of his sight. Jack won't be able to protect Kim forever, and what happens when he slips up? Is there really no escape from the dragons? Rated T for romance. Read&Review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Rudy: jack, where is everyone?

Jack: Milton and Eddie are both out of state for spring break, and jerry had to visit uncle in the city this weekend. I don't know where Kim is.

Rudy: figures everyone is on vacation. I'm surprised you didn't go anywhere.

Jack: ya, my parents are saving for a cruise...

Suddenly a piercing scream runs in the air, and jack's eyes widen. It's the familiar, girly voice he hears every day for hours on end. "JACK!"

Jack pov

"Kim!" I yell as I run out of the dojo, Rudy on my heel. When I get outside, I see frank and his thugs holding her against her will.

"How could you leave the black dragons? It's the best dojo you have ever been in," frank said, taunting her. "We gave you everything. You were a champion. But you betrayed us," frank swiftly delivers a kick to her temple as the other dragons hold her so she can't escape.

"Jack! Jack!" I hear her scream in pain.

He continues to deliver karate moves at a painstakingly fast rate, hitting her body again and again.

"Frank, get away from her, NOW." I say evenly, trying to keep my anger from boiling over. Surprisingly he just signals for his thugs to release her, and they amble away, smiling smugly as they leave. Rudy follows them, probably to go have a chat with their sensei, Tai.

"I'll be back soon, got some business to take care of," Rudy says as he leaves.

"Kim!" I yell. "Are you okay?" I go to her where she sits crumpled on the ground, silently shaking, trying to stand. I help her up, and loop my arm around her waist so she can regain balance.

"Kim, say something." I plead. I can't stand my usually extra talkative friend going mute.

"I-I they just…. Came from nowhere. Too many to fight…" she replied shakily. I pulled her to me.

"It's okay, Kim. Their gone now. Hey, look at me." I say softly. She brings her head up, so I can see her face. Her eyes are glassy, and there are tear tracks going down her cheeks. I have never seen Kim cry before- never. It scared me, and I hoped they didn't do anything too serious to her.

"Kim, did they hurt you? Show me where they hurt you." She slowly lifted up the bottom of her t-shirt, and there were some crazy black and blue marks, and the pain she portrayed from small movements told me she had definitely bruised her ribs.

"Why don't we go inside?" I asked pointing to the dojo. We walked inside and she bolted for the girl's locker rooms, probably because she was embarrassed and wanted to get cleaned up. Classic Kim- she hated showing weakness.

I practiced on some of the dummies for a while, then went and showered up. When I got out I packed up my stuff and waited for Kim, I was actually starting to get worried after her being in there so long. Suddenly she emerged with her hair in a ponytail, a fresh outfit and her face with a small smile as if nothing ever happened.

"Wow. You're feeling better?"

"Much. And thanks for rescuing me out there," she laughed weakly. "Those guys are such jerks."

"No problem. Want me to walk you home?" I asked. My house was only 10 minutes away from hers, so it was no big deal.

"Sure, I would like that. Just let me get my bag," she said as went to fetch her bag. I started to lock up the dojo, since it didn't seem that Rudy would be coming back anytime soon. I wondered if he was ok.

"JACK!" I heard Kim yell from the other side of the dojo.

I dropped what I was doing and ran over. "Kim, what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Look," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

**We aren't done with you**

**We'll be waiting for you.**

**Hurry home!**

**-Dragons**

I looked back at her, and her eyes were dilated with fear.

"What do they want from me?" she whispered, her fingers trembling.


	2. Safe Haven

"It's okay Kim. I'll walk you home, and then tell your parents about what's going on. Once they're there, nothing will happen to you," I say soothingly, hoping she'll calm down. I don't think I've seen her so scared before.

"Jack, my parents are out of town! I'm going to be all alone." She whimpered. "Maybe I should just stay at the dojo?"

"That's not smart. Rudy still hasn't ordered the new locks; the dragons could get in here easily." I said, trying to think.

"What do you think I should do? I feel like I'm not safe anywhere," she looked like she was about to cry again.

"You could come home with me," I offered. "We have a spare bedroom, and my dad's out of town, but my mom has been dying to meet you."

"Really jack? Thank you so much." She gave me a hug, but I quickly pulled away when I felt her wince.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt too badly? Maybe we should take you to the hospital or something?"

"I think I'll manage," she said. I'll just have to ice it later,"

"Well let's go," I said turning off the lights. "I was supposed to be home an Hour ago."

Kim Pov

The walk to jack's house was longer than I'm used to, and it didn't help that I have a sprained ankle, courtesy of frank. I tried to take normal steps, but I guess when we started talking I let my guard down.

"I just got a text from my mom," jack said. "She's fine with you staying over, but she says the lasagna is getting cold."

"Did you tell her why I'm staying over?" I asked, a little scared that he might have.

"No, but we can if you want to," he said.

"Only if it gets too serious. I don't want to drag anyone else into this," I said.

"Kim, are you limping?"

I looked down sheepishly. "Just a little," I answered quietly. He looked hurt.

"Kim your foot's been hurting this whole time and you never said anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry!" I said. He sighed.

"Just tell me what happened," Jack asked.

"You know what happened. Right before you came outside, frank tripped me when I wasn't looking, and I fell on my foot pretty badly."

"Well I doubt walking on it is helping you," he said, and then he swooped down and picked me up bridal style. I had underestimated how strong he was.

"Jack! Put me down! I can walk!" I screamed, but I was laughing hysterically. He just smirked and kept walking. I have to admit, though, as embarrassing as it was, I was glad for the lift. My foot had been in so much pain it started going numb. A couple minutes later, we got to Jack's street. I recognized it from when the whole gang had an outrageous sleepover, it was so much fun.

"Okay, jack put me down now. I don't want your mom asking any questions," I whispered. He nodded and set me down, and even though my foot was on fire, I continued walking.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kimmy?"

"Ya, I'm fine." She swatted my arm. "Don't call me Kimmy!"

Jack's mom was so nice, like always. Once we got to Jack's house he put all my stuff in the guest bedroom, which was thankfully in the same hallway as his bedroom. The closer to him I was, the safer I felt. We ate lasagna and I complimented Mrs. Anderson on her cooking. Then I volunteered to help with the dishes, and jack brought me a stool so I wouldn't have to stand up. He's so thoughtful.

"So, how long will you be staying, sweetie?" Mrs. Anderson asked me. I stared at Jack, hoping he would find an answer for me.

"Well, her parents are out of town, so probably when they get back in a couple days." Jack told his mom. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, splendid! All this one ever does is play video games over spring break, so good luck getting him to go outside," she laughed, pointing to jack. "Jack, I'll be out tonight and probably not back until early in the morning. Be safe ok? Call me if you need anything," she said, then went into her room to get ready.

"I'm going to go change into my Pajamas," I told jack as I headed upstairs. He nodded to me and said he'd finish up the dishes. When I came back downstairs he was sitting on the couch in his pajama bottoms, shirtless, and eating popcorn. Man, this boy could eat. He looked gorgeous with his toned Abs. I couldn't believe I caught myself staring. We were just supposed to be friends.

"Hey Kim, come sit down. I got a couple ice packs for your bruises." He said patting the space on the couch next to him, and pulling on a shirt.

"Okay," I smiled and trotted over. I sat down and he put my leg up on some cushions with an ice pack, and gave me one for my ribs. Then he sat down next to me and continued watching the TV. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was literally the best, most considerate guy I had ever known.

"Jack," I said touching his arm. "Thank you. For everything, you have no idea how much this means to me," I sighed.

"You're welcome, Kim. What are friends for, after all?" that word burned my brain._ Friends_. In that moment I realized I didn't want to be _just friends_. I was done being friends.

"Jack?" I asked, looking at him.

"Hmm?" he asked, head still turned toward the T.V.

"Jack," I said again shaking him.

"Ya, Kim?" he said, finally directing his attention to me. I wasn't only done being friends, but I was done being scared. We were sitting hip to hip on the couch, so I just wrapped my arm around his neck, leaned in and kissed him. At first he was unresponsive, probably a little surprised. But after a couple beats, he wrapped his arms gently around my waist, careful not to hurt my ribs, and kissed me back. When we broke away, he just stared at me, silently.

"Jack, I didn't mean to-

"It's okay Kim." He said, blushing.


	3. Kick romance:)

"You didn't mind? That I kissed you out of the blue?" I asked eyes bright.

"Well, to be honest, I've been trying to ask you out forever. I just never knew how," he said, embarrassed.

"So, you want to be more than friends?" I asked hopefully. He smiled at me.

"Definitely," he said draping his arm across my shoulders on the couch, and kissing me on the cheek. I bet I was blushing like crazy right about now. Just then his mom came bustling out of her room, putting on earrings that matched her deep blue dress.

"I'm leaving now. You kids be safe, okay? I'm setting the alarm." She said, punching in a code into the little keypad by the door before kissing jack goodbye.

"Mom…" he said, slightly annoyed. Then she was gone.

"You guys have an alarm?" I asked curiously.

"Ya. If any of the doors and windows open, it sets of an alarm that calls the police, and my parents." He said.

"Wow, looks like we're pretty safe." I said.

"Ya, it keeps everything out, and anyone inside hostage. So don't open any doors unless you want a visit from the sheriff," he laughed. I yawned, and I didn't want to fall asleep on the couch, so I suggested we go to sleep.

"I'm sort of tired jack, it's been a long day." I yawned again, starting to get up. He followed me, and before I knew it he threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs.

Jack POV

"Jackson! Put me down!" she screamed as I ran to the guest bedroom with her still snickering on top my shoulder. I threw her onto the guest bedroom bed, she squealed and giggled and pulled down on top of her when I wasn't paying attention. I had two arms on either s ide of her head, trying extremely hard not to crush her. She suddenly stopped smiling, and her eyes took on an intense look of….passion. She grabbed a handful of my T-shirt and pulled me towards her, our lips meeting in a fevered kiss. She bit my lower lip and elicited a moan from me; I hoped that she couldn't see me blush. I rolled so she was on top, so I wouldn't crush her.

"Why are you so careful with me?" she groaned, standing up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kim." I answered, following her.

"You won't. I trust you," she said, pulling me to kiss her again. She had her back to the wall, and I kissed her, her lips, her neck. My hand was resting on her waist, traveling up beneath her shirt. She had already pulled my shirt up over my head, and continuously ran her hands up and down my abs. I couldn't help but smirk. My hands reached her bra strap, and she leaned her head against the wall. I hesitated. I didn't think we were ready for this. Kim must have felt me hesitate. Her eyes flashed open.

"Not now," she said and I understood. I felt exactly the same way. She pulled me into a hug and then she collapsed onto the bed. I pulled the blanket over her and got up to leave, but she held onto my hand.

"Don't leave. Stay with me," she murmured. I chuckled but climbed into bed right next to her- and wrapped my protective arms around her.

"Jack," she said. "I love you,"

"I love you too Kim." Our breathing quickly slowed and we fell asleep safely wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. The cliffie

**OMG! forgot the disclaimer! ****I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT :(**

**Special *THANKS* to love shipper GAKUENALICEROCKS and kickforever for reviewing. :)**

**ENJOY! i have already written the 5th chapter, so review and i'll post!**

* * *

KIM POV

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP WEE-OOO- WEE-OOO"

"JACK!" I bolted upright. I shook him roughly, the alarm was going off, which meant someone was in the house. How did he sleep through this ear-piercing noise?

"What's GOING ON?!" he screamed as he sat upright, and took a few moments to get oriented.

"Jack, the alarm! I think someone's in the house!" I whispered. He pulled me by the hand out of bed and into the small walk-in closet.

"Kim, stay here ok? I'll be right back." He said, letting go of my hand.

"Jack, I can help you! Let me come. You can't fight frank alone."

"They don't want me, Kim. They want you. I'm not going to let them take you so easily-

"CRASH!" it sounded like a vase broke downstairs.

"I promise that I'll be back," he said as he kissed my forehead. Then he grabbed a baseball bat and disappeared downstairs. I huddled in the corner and prayed he'd be okay. Finally, the alarms turned off, and I sighed with relief. I was about to come out of hiding when I heard someone coming down the hallway. Not someone but _someones _I practically stopped breathing. They came into the room and walked around.

"Are you sure she's here?" I heard a voice say.

"That's what he said. Put it by her pillow," another voice said. It must be the black dragons. But wait- 'that's what _he_ said'? there is only one person who could have told them where I was. Jack.

_No, no, no, no! How could this be happening? Jack was supposed to HELP me!_

"Are you sure we can trust him? Why is he helping us anyways?" the mysterious voice asked.

"It's the only way Tai will let him be a black dragon, it's like his initiation. He said he would do it once we promised not to hurt the girl. Too bad we don't keep our promises!" he laughed and they left the room. I didn't know what to do, I obviously couldn't trust jack any more.

I had to get out of this closet.

I slowlypushed the door open, and screamed when I bumped into someone.

"AHHH!"

"Kim, shh it's just me," jack said, pulling me into his arms. "I checked the house but no one's here". I wriggled out of his grasp, and backed into the closet.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked. Now he was lying to me too.

"Don't touch me," I whispered. He looked confused.

"Kim what did I do? Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You lied to me. You aren't protecting me, your selling me out so you can become a black dragon!" I yelled.

"Kim, that's insane! I love- he reached out to me but I flinched at his touch. "You really think I'm going to hurt you?" a look of pure hurt engulfed his face.

"Jack, I'm not stupid." I felt hot tears running down my face. "I heard the black dragons talking. They came into this room. They said that someone told them I would be here. They 're trying to hurt me,"

"Kim, I didn't even know the black dragons were here! You have to believe me," he sighed. "It hurts me that you think I would hurt you," his voice caught at the end of his sentence.

I looked up at his face, and could see he was telling the truth.

"Okay," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck. "I believe you,"

He ran his hands up my legs and I wrapped them around him. He carried me like a baby out of the closet and laid me back down in bed.

"Get some rest," he soothed. "We're leaving in the morning."

* * *

**OOH! What does jack mean by "we're leaving?" and where? Reviews if you want me to continue! Need at least 10!**


	5. Not letting go

**Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! Double what I asked for :) Love yall to bits! I'm sorry that chapter wasn't very long, but to make it up to you I wrote a One-shot called meet the family, and I'll probably be done with it tonight. I promise the chapters will be lengthier from now on…. ENJOY**

Jack POV

I can't believe Kim thought I would hurt her, doesn't she know I love her? Anyways- she said that the black dragons were here- but I didn't see any. I looked all around downstairs, but all I could find was a broken vase. Before I could get back upstairs, my mom sent me a text that grandma had an emergency- and she had to fly to New York to help her. I called and texted her back, but she won't respond. So Kim and I were not safe in this house, especially if someone knows where I'm hiding Kim.

"Jack, if you didn't tell the black dragons about my whereabouts, who did?" Kim asked as she stroked the back of my hand. We were desperately trying to fall asleep- but it just wasn't happening with all the stuff we had on our minds.

"I don't know Kim, which is why we have to leave." I told her. "My mom won't be back until who knows when, and I need to keep the black dragons away from you until your parents get back."

"Where are going?" she asked curiously.

"I can't tell you now," I said. I honestly didn't want to tell her, because if this 'mystery guy' knows not only which house she was at, but which room she was in, he could be anywhere. I expected Kim to object, but she didn't question me. I guess she trusted me again.

"You know Jack, I thought we were overreacting. I thought the black dragons were just angry. I didn't think they would actually break into your house and…" Kim gasped and quickly sat up. I followed.

"Kim, what is it?" I asked concerned. She didn't answer me.

Kim POV

Jack was concerned about me, but I had just suddenly remembered something from when the black dragons were here.

*flash back

_They came into the room and walked around._

"_Are you sure she's here?" I heard a voice say._

"_That's what he said. Put it under her pillow,"_

*end of flashback

I slowly reached under my pillow, jack's eyes training on me. I felt a crisp piece of paper, identical to the last one, and quickly opened it.

**He won't protect you forever**

**We know where you're going**

**Where you'll be hiding**

**And when he leaves you**

**We will still be waiting**

**-Dragons**

The trembling was back. "Jack…" I whispered.

"Let me see it, Kim." He said, snatching the paper away from me as I clung to his arm.

"They're liars…. They couldn't possibly…. I just thought…." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Jack, maybe we should go to the Police?" I asked, still not letting go of his arm, in fear that he will be gone.

"Kim, I'm not leaving you. You don't have to crush my bones," jack teased. "Oh, and the police. Well, I think we have to get real proof before we go to them, and there isn't much they would do any way. Tai's brother is the sheriff."

"Oh. Well, I still think we should go, tomorrow. This is getting serious." I told him. He looked at me uneasily. "Jack, we need help!"

"Not from them, we don't. I don't trust them," jack spat.

"Well, you need to get over it! We are going to report this, and take the notes for evidence." I shot back. Why didn't he want to go to the police? Again something didn't seem right here. Why didn't he want us to get help? I just flopped back onto the bed, and jack groaned. After a while, he pulled out a laptop and started working on it; causing a chorus of clicks.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I yawned.

"Changing my plans. How does Florida sound to you?"

Jack POV

Kim stared at me in shock. "F-Florida?" she stumbled. "Jack are you crazy? We're only 15! We can't fly to Florida by ourselves! My mother won't even let me walk to the mall by myself!"

"We can fly to Florida, and we will. My mom won't be back for another week, and your parents are staying out the whole long weekend, right?" he nodded. "So they won't be back until Wednesday night. That's 5 days, and we can't have break-ins every night. We need to be somewhere safe."

"Jack, this seems a little extreme, Jack. Why can't we just go to the Police? They'll put us somewhere safe." She retorted.

"We can't do that Kim," I huffed. I didn't even want to think about it. I was not going to the police. Besides, I could take care of Kim just great on my own.

"WHY not?!" she yelled.

"WE JUST CAN'T!" I shouted back.

"UHH!" Kim yelled as she ran out the room and slammed the door. I gave it 30 seconds before I went after her. I found her on the porch, out in the open.

"Kim, get inside, it's not safe out here." I said as I stepped into the smug summer night.

"Why do you care what's safe?" she growled back. "It's not like you want to get help,"

"Kim, I want you to be safe," I sighed. "But the police is not the direction to go in to get help."

"Whatever jack! Going to Florida is not the solution, so why don't you just go away? I can fix this by myself." She turned away from me. I grabbed her by the wrist and spun her into me. She tried to get away, but I held her against me. Her face was hard, but soon softened as she leaned her head against my chest.

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

"Well I'll tell you what I'm not going to do." I said. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to let go,"

**Aww :) aren't they cute? Sorry if it wasn't that eventful, but the next chap is going to be action packed! Really hoped you liked! More reviews +structural criticism+ plot idea's = Faster, better story!**

**Love yall, stay sweet!**


	6. Authors note

**Just a note from the author**

**The new one-shot will not be called "meet the family"! That's the name of my new story! The name of my new one shot is going to be called "The life" a series I'm also starting with MULTIPLE ONE SHOTS if you have an idea for a one shot that you'd like me to write, let me know! Stay sweet. :)**


End file.
